Larry (Larry of Karryon)
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Larry Mittenhands Títulos: O Escolhido; Larry de Karryon; Sir Larry Mittenhands Idade: 19 anos Sexo: Masculino Espécie: Humano Classificações: Herói; Cavaleiro Altura: Desconhecida, mas certamente abaixo de 1 metro, provavelmente mais ou menos 50 cm Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Larry of Karryon Aliados: Habitantes de Karryon; Kigatt; O Rei Inimigos: O Ajudante do Rei; Malignance; Os gnomos Descrição: Larry aparenta ser um garoto caucasiano de cabelos louros, arrumados num pequeno topete, com olhos completamente brancos. Sobre Larry é o protagonista de Larry of Karryon e Larry and the Gnomes. Um minúsculo homem de 19 anos, ele vive constantemente enfurecido pela idiotice em sua vida. No dia em que o Rei convoca a todos para decidir o Escolhido, Larry é feito como tal, tendo aparecido lá com vestes de bailarina e completamente machucado, o que incentivou o Ajudante do Rei a fazer com que o Rei o escolhesse. Porém, antes que fosse assassinado, Kigatt o salva, e então passa a treiná-lo duramente nas artes do combate... Mentalidade Personalidade: Larry é cabeça-quente, impaciente e irritadiço, sendo propenso a usar a violência e reagir de modo volátil á coisas que desgosta. Porém, ele não é mal por natureza. Ele demonstra ter afeto por seu cachorro e reage com choque e desespero quando acha que o feriu letalmente, ele adora adrenalina e gosta de força. Como Age em Combate: Larry é um combatente pragmático. Quando defronta um inimigo, geralmente tenta se aproximar dele para vencê-lo em combate mano-a-mano, utilizando-se completamente do ambiente, partes alheias dos inimigos e armas deixadas no campo para vencer. Caso o inimigo aparente ser forte ou tenha uma aura anormal a seu respeito, Larry recua e o analisa, mantendo-se na defensiva até perceber um modo de vencer o inimigo. Moral: Neutro Caótico Preferência Sexual: Desconhecida Gostos: Espancar pessoas; Demonstrar a sua força; Adrenalina Desgostos: Que zombem do seu tamanho; Idiotice Objetivos: Se tornar poderoso Inteligência: Normal. Larry é impaciente e cabeça-quente, mas é um combatente habilidoso e bastante perspicaz por natureza. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Sobre-humana, Parede na Fúria (Larry facilmente estraçalha gnomos e os mata com poucos socos, além de que o dano de seus socos é bastante similar a golpes de bastão, tábuas e afins, conseguindo ainda quebrar caixas com seus golpes, causar um leve tremor no teto de uma casa ao realizar um ataque aéreo. Ele facilmente rasga a garganta de um homem com uma mão e quebra horrivelmente a sua perna com um chute e arremessa uma pedrinha com força o suficiente para nocautear e ferir significantemente um homem; No modo Fúria, seus golpes conseguem explodir grupos de gnomos, e a mera onda de choque de sua transformação explode gnomos) Defesa: Parede (Larry sobrevive ser espancado por grupos de pessoas armadas de espadas, bastões, maças, dentre outros, ser atropelado por javalis gigantes de armadura, atingido por bolas de fogo explosivas e até mesmo a golpes de seres capazes de explodir gnomos; Resiste a um golpe de Kigatt que o mandou voando por vários metros sem levar dano significativo) Velocidade: Humana, com combate e reações Sobre-humanas (Capaz de perceber e reagir á disparos de estilingue, insetos anormalmente rápidos e avanços de javalis super-treinados, além de ser rápido demais para um humano normal reagir apropriadamente) Força: Sobrehumana (Consegue erguer armas maiores do que ele, além de facilmente rasgar gargantas e quebrar ossos só de apertá-los) Vigor: Alto (Capaz de lutar e viajar por longos períodos de tempo ininterruptamente) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido com armas mano-a-mano, vários metros com armas a distância Fraquezas Físicas: Fraquezas humanas convencionais reduzidas Fraquezas Psicológicas: Se enfurece facilmente caso seu tamanho seja zombado Parafernália Larry tem um vasto arsenal de armas, desde espadas e machados até marretas e afins. Aqui serão notadas apenas as especiais. *'Espada': A espada tradicional de Larry é simples, na verdade mais para uma faca de cortar carne levemente modificada do que qualquer coisa. Ela tem uma lâmina larga, e apesar de seu pequeno tamanho, é eficaz nas mãos de Larry. *'Estilingue': Larry carrega consigo um estilingue que atira minúsculas pedras. Elas são surpreendentemente fortes, podendo nocautear pessoas com um único acerto e ferir significantemente gente como ele. *'Encantamentos': Larry possui certas armas encantadas em seu arsenal, cada qual com efeitos diferentes. **'Fogo': A arma em questão brilha num tom vermelho; Seus golpes possuem mais força e possuem maior poder paralisante. **'Veneno': A arma em questão brilha num tom verde; Seus golpes causam dano latente no inimigo. **'Eletricidade': A arma em questão brilha num tom azul; Seus golpes tem o poder paralisante vastamente aumentado. **'Luz': A arma em questão brilha num tom branco; Seus golpes tem a chance de aleatoriamente causar um dano muito maior do que o normal. Habilidades *'Habilidade em Combate': Larry é bastante habilidoso em combate. Não só ele é capaz com todo o tipo de arma, desde seus próprios punhos e espada até lanças maiores do que ele e varinhas mágicas, como ele é capaz de se manter com hordas e grupos inteiros de guerreiros experientes. *'Atleticismo': Larry é extremamente atlético. Ao correr e saltar, ele consegue cobrir uma distância de várias vezes o seu tamanho e saltar fendas entre telhados. Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Indução de Efeito de Status (Aumento e Veneno), Emissão de Ondas de Choque Técnicas Ataques Especiais= *'Fúria': Após lutar por prolongadas quantidades de tempo, ser bastante enfurecido ou ferido, Larry pode canalizar sua ira numa transformação que, temporariamente, o torna imune a dor e multiplica a sua força. |-|Poderes= *'Emissão de Ondas de Choque': Ao entrar no modo Fúria, ele libera uma pequena onda de choque que manda todos ao redor voando. Notas *Considera-se cânone as franquias de Larry of Karryon e Larry and the Gnomes. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Neutros Caóticos Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Guerreiros Categoria:Larry of Karryon